1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bosun chair support apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to a manually portable bosun chair support apparatus capable of moving along the top perimeter of a high-rise building while supporting a window washer or the like seated in a bosun chair suspended from the movable apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually during the course of washing the windows of a high-rise building, either a scaffold supported at each end by a pair of cables attached to booms anchored to the roof of the building or a bosun chair tied to a lever arm beam extending over the roof with appropriate counterweights is employed to raise and lower workmen along the exterior wall of the building. Both of these conventional techniques are labor intensive in that every time a job is started or finished a considerable expenditure of time and effort to install and remove the boom, scaffold and/or counterweights is involved. Also, repositioning such apparatus along the top of the building in order to access the entire exterior of the building is also time consuming and inconvenient, but necessary. To further complicate and detract from the desirability of using the conventional techniques, contemporary neoprene and other ultra-thin synthetic polymeric roof coatings require minimizing the installation and movement of heavy equipment on the roof.